Gedanken eines Toten
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Diese FF ist für Clarice1682 entstanden


„Ich stehe unschuldig an allen den Verbrechen, dem man mich beschuldigt. Ich verzeihe den Urhebern meines Todes, und ich bitte Gott, dass mein Blut, das sie vergießen werden, niemals über Frankreich komme…"

/Diese meine letzten Worte, hallen mir noch immer in meinen Ohren. Aber sie haben nicht geholfen. Vor wenigen Momenten war es vorbei. Der Henker hat mein Urteil vollstreckt. Ich spürte die Klinge, sie bereitete mir Schmerzen, aber weiter geschah nichts. Nur konnte ich, schon halb benebelt, hören, wie das Beil erneut in die Höhe gezogen wurde, und dann mit einem erneuten Zischen zu Boden flog. Meine körperliche Pein wurde beendet und alles wurde um mich dunkel.

Aber was mich nun schmerzt, sind die Rufe der Menschen. Wie sie geradezu vor Freude über meinen Tod, in den Straßen von Paris, der schönsten Stadt auf Erden, tanzen. War ich ein so schlechter König? Aber ich verzeihe Euch. Euch, den Menschen dieser Stadt, denen von den Urhebern des Ganzen Sand in die Augen gestreut wurde, um Euren Blick zutrüben. Für Euch und auch für meine Familie hoffe und bete ich, dass durch meinen Tod alle Schulden gesühnt sind und ihr alle ein nun besseres Leben führen könnt. So hoffe ich, dass mein Tod nicht unnütz war. Mit vollkommener innerer Ruhe schweift mein Blick über den Platz. Am Rande entdecke ich zwei Kinder. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Es scheinen Geschwister zu sein. Sofort denke ich an Louis Charles und Marie Therese. Es sind mittlerweile 41 Tage verstrichen, als ich gehen musste. Am gestrigen Tage durfte ich sie nochmals sehen. Aber in meinen Gedanken, in meinem Herzen und meinen Gebeten waren sie immer bei mir. Sie sind, bleiben und waren immer ein Teil von mir. Nun kann ich nur hoffen, dass ihnen ein solches Schicksal erspart bleiben wird. Sie haben es nicht verdient. Es sind unschuldige Kinder. Wenn auch ich Fehler gemacht habe, sie dürfen dafür niemals bestraft werden./

„Bitte Herr verschone sie, halte deine schützenden Hände über sie. Auch sie sind deine Kinder, wie alle Menschen es sind. Mein Sohn Louis Joseph hast du schon in so frühen Jahren zu dir geholt. Ich bitte dich, lass Marie Therese und Louis Charles leben."

/Ich kann meine eigene Stimme hören. Aber niemand anders. Keine Regung der Menschen unter mir, die blutdurchtränkte Tücher herumschwenken. Es tut unendlich weh, so etwas mit ansehen zu müssen. So versuche ich mein Antlitz mit meinen Händen zu verdecken. Dabei merke ich, wie erst meine Hände, dann die Arme langsam durchsichtiger werden. Es verwirrt mich, wo komme ich nun hin? Löse ich mich auf? Es ist hart, aber ich werde mich damit abfinden müssen. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich zu den Menschen unter mir./

"Lebt wohl. Ich trage keinen Hass gegen Euch in meinem Herzen. Auf das Frankreich durch meinen Tod wieder erblühen und erstrahlen wird."

/Nun schließ ich meine Augen und warte, dass es endgültig vorbei sein wird. Nie wieder werde ich das Lachen von meinen Kindern hören können. Ich spüre, wie eine einsame Träne meine Wange hinunter rinnt. Aber bevor sie von meinem Kinn abperlen kann, wird sie gestoppt. Ich spüre etwas, was mich meine Augen wieder öffnen lässt. Erst nur ein kleines Stück und ich entdecke eine kleine, zierliche Kinderhand, die nun meine Träne in der bloßen Händefläche hält. Die Träne blitzt im Sonnenlicht auf und verschwindet./

„Habt keine Angst. Ich bin gekommen Euch zu holen und Euch an einen Ort zubringen, wo es keine Schmerzen, keine Angst und keine Wut gibt."

/Die Stimme… sie scheint mir so vertraut. Sie ist so warm und scheint sich geradezu an mich zu schmiegen. So öffne ich meine Augen gänzlich. Als ich dann erkenne, wer vor mir ist, weiten sich meine Augen etwas. Dann spüre ich erneut Tränen aufsteigen./

„Bitte. Ich bitte Euch, weint nicht."

/In diesem Moment kann ich nur stumm nicken. Es ist, als würde mir etwas im Halse stecken und ich kann es nicht herunterschlucken. So strecke ich meine Hand nach dem vor mir, in güldenem Licht erstrahlenden, Wesen. Deutlich sehe ich meine Finger zittern. Ich habe Angst. Angst ich könne dieses göttliche Geschöpf durch eine bloße unsachte Berührung für immer zerstören. Aber nichts geschieht. Ich spüre die Haare, durch die meine Finger fahren. Auch seine engelhafte Haut bleibt und verschwindet nicht. Nun kann ich ein Aufschluchzen nicht mehr zurück halten und es entfährt meiner Kehle. Anschließend knie ich mich nieder und senke mein Haupt. Wieder höre ich diese sanft Stimme, die zu mir spricht./

„Nicht weinen. Nun sind wir auf ewig vereint.."

/Ich spüre, wie seine Hand mein Kinn anhebt und ich ihn einfach ansehen muss. Deutlich sehe ich seine strahlenden Augen und sein reizendes Lächeln. Wir sehen uns einfach nur an. Es herrscht Stille, aber keine erdrückende. Doch er bricht sie, in dem er mich drückt und ich ihn in meine Arme schließe./

„Ich hab Euch lieb, Papa."

„Oh Joseph, mein Joseph. Ich hab dich auch lieb."

/Am liebsten würde ich ihn nie wieder loslassen, aber ich spüre, wie er sich aus meinen Armen versucht, zulösen. Ich öffne sie und sehe ihn an. Joseph erhebt sich und reicht mir seine Hand./

„Kommt Papa, ich bringe Euch zu einem wunderschönen Ort. Habt nur Vertrauen."

/Ich kann ihn nur ansehen und nicken. Dann erhebe auch ich mich und nehme seine zierliche kleine Hand in die meine große./

„Ja, Joseph. Führe mich dorthin. Dorthin wo niemand uns mehr Tränen kann."

/Er lächelt und drückt meine Hand. Dann entwachsen unseren Rücken Schwingen, die uns der Sonne und einem besseren Leben entgegen tragen…/


End file.
